saggitariusarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuv'nos Species
Location The Kuv'nos inhabit a single dark nebula on the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy, an area swarming with asteroids, ion storms, and other dangerous anomalies. As a result, they have devoloped as an extremely resilient species; although they are small in number, each specimen is extremely powerful. Biology The Kuv'nos are so resilient, that they can withstand the vacuum of space for a short time, as they may go for extended periods without breathing methane or oxygen (No more than five minutes). Their immune systems make them nearly invulnerable to chemical, biological, and other such weapons which disrupt their bodies at a subatomic level. They are tripedal, their skin only appearing in a single shade of sickly grey. As for shape, they appear somewhat centaur like, their bodies appearing like that of a horse if its fat and skin were to be removed. As for their upper, they appear somewhat like extremely tall, lanky, and bony humans, though they are extremely strong and averaging on three meters tall. Their necks appear similar to humans in shape, though their are gaps between their spines and the outer skin of their necks makes them especially vulnerable to attacks to the neck. Their mouths are more filter-like, as they inhale nutrients, rather than chewing and swallowing as most organic beings do. They are extremely muscular, making them more than worthy fighters. Despite the strength of their immune systems, they are vulnerable to specially modified beam weapons and nano-technology, a closely guarded secret of theirs. They use telepathy to communicate with other such species, although they can speak vocally. They have four identifiable sexes, each only compatible with one other. They reproduce sexually, though the incubation process of their children takes up to two years. Technology The Kuv'nos utilize some of the best military technology in the galaxy, though their small population prevents them from expanding their empire greatly. They are one of the few species who make frequent use of shields, due to their methods of propulsion, which involve their ships "riding" a faster-than-light artificial anomaly to their destination. This wave can be dissapated by their ship, but they occasionally make use of it as a way to enhance their offensive abilities, as the distortions tend to carry ships that collide with it, if not damaging them significantly. Their ships certainly aren't designed for comfort, though they certainly are very sleek, and rather appealing to the eye on the outside, designed for maximum efficiency and maneuverability. Their ships tend to be rather large despite this, due to the large power sources needed to power their extensive engines, weapons, sensors (Which they've dubbed Hunting Sensors), and shields. They do occasionally utilize cloaks, and their ships are also built with materials that make their ships hard to detect by sensors. Their weapons include antimatter missiles, antiproton beams, and biologicals warheads as their most common weapons. Although their soliton waves move faster than warp engines, they simply can't match wormhole technology, which is only present on a handful of their larger space stations. Their biology makes their claws useful as melee weapons, as they are coated with their cells, which are extremely hostile to other organisms. If they were to cut another organic's skin, these cells would invade their victim's body, and begin to destroy their cells, though this process varies based upon their victim's immune system. This process can be halted by advanced antibiotics, which are possessed by most spacefaring empire. It can easily be stopped if medical treatment is recieved within a week of infection. Their technology, as with most other technology, is just as vulnerable to EMP, if not more so than other civilizations. Society The Kuv'nos maintain a fairly equal society, each member of their species just as valued as any other, though they feel other species are "unworthy" of their prescence. nearly every member of their species serves in their military at some point, eight years of service mandatory once they reach their biological equivalent of eighteen years of age. They have dubbed their homeworld "Dimten'are", or homeworld in their language. Their government is based upon a sort of technocratic societys, except where their most skilled commander is elected to lead their people, advised upon other such matters by people skilled in those departments. Category:Empires Category:aliens